Milk and Cookies
by AlreadyPerfectPotts
Summary: One-shot. Pepper and Tony are getting ready to celebrate Christmas with their two-year-old twins and having fun playing the role of Santa. Pepperony.


**A/N: This is a fluffy, domestic Pepperony one-shot. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Disclaimer - I do not own Iron Man or any of its characters; all rights go to Marvel.**

* * *

"You're positive the kids aren't awake?"

"Oh, for sure. Fast asleep by now."

"Alright, let's go."

Pepper couldn't contain her excitement as she and Tony jumped down from their perch on the bed and gathered up the presents that were sitting on the floor at their feet. Each was decorated with colorful, festive wrapping paper. This was the first Christmas that the twins were old enough to understand the concept of Santa Claus, and Pepper went all-out with it. She had been looking forward to this day ever since James and Grace were born.

Earlier that day it had actually snowed enough to have fun in, so Tony and Pepper took the kids outside and they spent all afternoon in the park. Pepper couldn't help but smile at the squeals of joy that came from her children as they made snowmen and sledded down the hill and had snowball fights. Actually, Tony was the one who started the snowball fight; and he was the one who purposefully aimed a snowball right at Pepper's face, an act which he later regretted. Grace came up with a game called Snow Princess (Grace was the princess while Pepper was the evil queen, and Tony and James were the noble princes coming to save her. Tony got a kick out of that one). Despite Pepper hating the cold and wanting to kill Tony a few times, that day was actually the most fun she'd had in a long time.

The twins fell asleep almost immediately after dinner, having been tired out from the fun-filled day. Now it was dark, and there was more ice than snow on the ground at this point. Tony and Pepper had been secretly buying and wrapping James' and Grace's Christmas presents for the past month, and now they were all ready to go. Leaning down, Pepper picked up three of the presents and tucked one under her arm. Tony grabbed the remaining ones and quietly opened the door with his free hand. He hugged the gifts to his chest to conceal the arc reactor's glow, and then he and Pepper tiptoed as stealthily as possible down the hall, past the kids' bedrooms, and down the stairs. They relaxed a little once they entered the living room. Pepper put James' presents under his stocking by the fireplace and filled the stocking with candy and a letter from 'Santa,' and Tony did the same for Grace.

"They're going to love this," Pepper said happily. "I can't wait for tomorrow morning."

"Hey, look, the kids put out carrots with the cookies and milk," Tony pointed out with an amused and slightly confused look on his face.

"For the reindeer," Pepper clarified. "You wanna eat those?"

Tony made a face and shook his head. "Carrots are good for you. I don't eat healthy things." Which they both knew was a lie – ever since the arc reactor, Tony had taken extra care to make sure his body was in good shape. But it was true he didn't like carrots.

Pepper rolled her eyes playfully and sat cross-legged next to Tony, who had already eaten his entire cookie in one bite. Pepper picked up hers and ate it all before taking a sip from the glass of milk. The fire warmed her face, and for a moment the only sound was the crackling wood and dancing flames.

"So… my family will be here at around 5:30 for Christmas dinner tomorrow. You sure you're prepared for that?" Pepper asked him. Tony didn't really get along with her parents very well. Actually, it was the other way around – her parents never liked Tony, and no matter how much she argued with them, it didn't look like they were going to even make an effort to warm up to him. Pepper's sister, aunt, uncle, and cousin, however, seemed be quite smitten with the great Tony Stark. Which was almost just as bad. Last time her cousin met Tony, she wouldn't stop staring at him the entire night and asking him annoyingly probing questions, until Pepper finally dragged her away from him and told her to knock it off.

"I promise I'll be extra nice," Tony said, raising one hand in the air. "Don't worry, it'll be fun." Pepper gave him a disbelieving look, which Tony chuckled at. "Pepper, we're all grown adults. I think we can handle being around each other for one evening. And besides, it's Christmas – the time to celebrate family. Trust me, it'll go well."

Pepper rested her head on his shoulder. "I hope you're right."

"And it's nice that they aren't staying for too long, because I have a great night planned for us."

"Really? Like what?" Pepper asked curiously, lifting her head up.

Tony cocked his head and gave her one of his stupid grins that she loved. "Can't tell you – it's a surprise. It does involve a horse-drawn carriage ride and music, but that's not even the best part."

Pepper smiled and put her head back on his shoulder, and they were quiet for another minute.

"How long do you think it'll be until Grace and James figure out the whole Santa Claus thing?" Tony mumbled.

Pepper shrugged. "I think I was about eight or nine when I stopped believing."

"I was three."

Pepper looked at him in surprise. "You were only _three_ when you stopped believing in Santa?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, well, it's kinda hard to keep believing in it when you catch your parents putting all your gifts from 'Santa' under your stocking."

"You woke up and saw them?" she inferred.

"Yup. Would _you_ be able to sleep through a scream-fest?" Tony gave a short laugh and shook his head. "They blew it because they were arguing over something stupid."

Pepper grimaced. "That… sucks."

"Meh, I wasn't too disappointed. I always thought the idea of flying reindeer was illogical anyway." He kissed the top of her head and looked down at the empty plate in front of them. "You know, I don't think just one cookie each is enough."

"I agree," she played along. "If I remember correctly, there's over half a roll of cookie dough left in the fridge."

"And I think I hear it calling our names."

Both of them stood up and went into the kitchen, which was illuminated by the moonlight that was pouring through the large windows. Pepper pulled out the Pillsbury cookie dough while Tony grabbed a baking sheet and preheated the oven to 350 degrees. Pepper started to cut the dough into pieces and separated them out on the sheet. Tony joined in, helping her place the hunks of dough on the tray. Pepper smiled to herself; she loved it when she and Tony did little things like this together.

The oven beeped a few minutes later to signal it was done preheating, and Pepper made a face. "I hope that didn't wake the twins up."

"You worry too much," Tony said.

Pepper frowned. "Do not."

Tony stepped towards her. "Yes you do," he asserted in a whisper.

Pepper quirked an eyebrow at him. "At least I'm not a crazy, reckless maniac who doesn't think before he acts."

Tony laughed. "Can't argue with that one."

Pepper leaned in and kissed him, and then Tony picked her up and sat her on the low countertop, keeping his hands at her waist. He made a move to give her another kiss, and Pepper was caught by surprise when at the last second his lips changed course and landed on the side of her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut as she sighed his name contently.

"You're so beautiful," he muttered against her skin. Pepper put her hands on his shoulders. "Have I ever told you that?"

"Mhm. A lot," Pepper murmured, dangling her legs over the side of the counter.

"Well, it's true. You better get used to hearing it. I'm going say it every day, every moment we have together. And even when we aren't together, I'll find a way to remind you that I love you. Because you're the most beautiful, perfect woman in the world, and you deserve to hear it." Tony knew he didn't have to say the words out loud in order to let her know that he loved her; it was the little things they did for each other to share their affection that they treasured the most. But he liked to say it, and he liked the way she blushed whenever he called her gorgeous or said the words 'I love you.'

Pepper's cheeks turned pink, and she couldn't even find words to respond. She gently squeezed his shoulders, conveying without words that she loved him too.

Tony's mouth continued planting its trail of soft, warm kisses along her neck until JARVIS's voice sounded through the kitchen. "Sir, I believe one of your children is awake."

"I told you," Pepper said, pursing her lips.

Tony jumped up to check on them before they could come downstairs. "I'll take care of it."

Pepper closed her eyes and leaned back, putting her palms behind her on the countertop. Her skin still felt tingly from Tony's kisses. For a moment her life felt a little surreal; if someone had told her ten years ago that she would be married to Tony Stark and celebrating Christmas with him and their two children, she would have laughed. But that was reality for her now. And it was wonderful.

Tony came back downstairs as the cookies finished baking. Pepper was taking them out of the oven when he reentered the kitchen.

"It wasn't the oven; Grace had a bad dream," he announced.

"Is she alright now?" Pepper wondered, trying to conceal the slight concern in her voice.

Tony nodded. "I read her a story and she fell back asleep." He picked up one of the gooey cookies with his fingers, earning a 'you-could-use-a-spatula' look from Pepper, and ate it.

A few moments of silence passed as they dug into the cookies, and then Pepper nodded towards the clock. "It's midnight."

"Indeed it is." He licked his fingers clean of the melted chocolate that got smeared on them and then leaned in to press a kiss on Pepper's temple. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Stark."

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Stark."


End file.
